


Prisioneiro

by GeminiAthena



Series: Lost in the Shadows [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAthena/pseuds/GeminiAthena
Summary: Saga havia se preparado para enfrentar muitos dos inimigos de Athena, porém quando seu maior inimigo se tornou ele mesmo o cavaleiro não foi capaz de vencer caindo no desespero, e a única forma de derrota-lo, assim como se libertar, era a morte.
Series: Lost in the Shadows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594633
Kudos: 4





	Prisioneiro

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que devia estar postando mais um capítulo de Diary of Mad Man, mas a vida está complicada e eu não pude trabalhar tanto assim na fic, ai lá estava eu trabalhando no capítulo ouvindo um show do Metallica pela milionésima vez quando começa a tocar Fade to Black e eu só consigo pensar que a música até que combina com o Saga, então eu tive que escrever essa one rapidinho senão não ia conseguir terminar nada.

Os, agora, escuros salões do templo de Athena pareciam refletir como estava o estado de espírito daquele que no momento atuava como se fosse seu senhor, já faziam treze anos que ele havia tomado seu lugar ali com sangue, e mesmo assim a cada dia que se passava a verdadeira face do cavaleiro de gêmeos agonizava sem realmente notar a passagem do tempo de forma normal, como se os anos não apenas fossem muito mais longo, mas também fossem lenta e tortuosamente se esvaindo.

Para Saga, que cada dia mais parecia perder qualquer senso de qual poderia ser sua verdadeira identidade, não havia muito que o motivava a seguir ali, fosse naqueles salões ou então vivendo, a não ser o controle daquele “ser” maligno que habitava seu corpo e se regojizava usufruindo do poder e prestígio que não lhe pertenciam realmente. Enquanto o verdadeiro cavaleiro de gêmeos apenas esperava pelo derradeiro momento em que o fim de tudo isso o libertaria.

Perdido, preso dentro de si mesmo e de “labirintos” criados por se outro “eu” para mantê-lo sobre controle, ele vivia seu próprio inferno pessoal, assistindo enquanto aquele “ser” usava de sua face e seu rosto para cometer todo tipo de atrocidade.

E enquanto seu corpo se movia contra sua vontade ele assistira em agonia como a cada dia que se passara daqueles longos e tortuosos anos, como ele o “eu original” parecia se perder cada vez enquanto aquela escuridão crescia cada vez mais, quase como se alimentando de seu desespero, e quanto tempo mais se passava mais difícil se tornava para Saga ser ele, e o cavaleiro de gêmeos temia que poderia desaparecer antes que pudesse impedir sua outra face de cumprir seu objetivo de eliminar Athena.

O fim estava tão próximo e enquanto assistia o final da batalha nas doze casas do zodíaco o cavaleiro sabia que apenas ele poderia derrotar esse poderoso inimigo que o assolava a anos, porém agora já era tarde, ele já havia perdido essa batalha há muito tempo, e mesmo tendo percebido que Athena fora capaz de sobreviver a flecha ele já não conseguia mais pensar em um motivo para salvar o que restara de si.

Aqueles treze anos já haviam se arrastado tortuosamente por tempo demais, e o passado que lhe assombrou por cada minuto consciente desses agora parecia distante conforme ele sentia os últimos resquícios de sua vida se esvaindo de seu corpo devido ao golpe letal que ele mesmo desferira.

Sendo um cavaleiro de Athena ele jamais temeu a morte, e sabia que sua vida muito provavelmente seria dada em sacrifício para a justiça da deusa, porém agora enquanto tudo terminava de fato para si a morte lhe parecia estranha acolhedora no abraço caloroso da deusa que deveria servir porém tentara matar.

E com um último pedido pelo perdão de sua deusa a vida do cavaleiro de gêmeos chegou ao fim nos braços da jovem encarnação da deusa Athena, que não pode evitar derramar suas lágrimas por esse cavaleiro atormentado pela maldade.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso ai espero que tenham gostado e para quem ficar interessado ai está o link para a música que me inspirou aqui.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEQnzs8wl6E


End file.
